Take it Off
by otakucomedulces20
Summary: disfruta las vacaciones/ ese espejo me da miedo.../ ahora eres Principe Daniel Fenton/ odio esto.../ como que discordia?/¡BASTA!/ existen hadas .../ no todo lo que brilla es oro/ somos Pixies/ AYUDA!/ canciones?/ control mental/ dejen de pelar/ no todo es como se planea/no vuelvo a tomar en mi vida/otra vez ellos no/te levantaron la falda/MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS/
1. Chapter 1

_oliss espero que les agrade este fic lo hise por una locura que se me vino a la mente pero bueno sigamos talvez este muy largo pero queria darle una introduccion al fic y como no sabia como empezar puse esto no me maten como he dicho solo fue por un rato de locura in prevista jeje ando muy loca ultimamente como sea sigamos con el fic se despide otakucomedulces20_

* * *

><p>Querido diario...<p>

quien diria... que a una chica como yo ... todo lo que pasara a su al rededor... cambiara de la noche a la mañana no solo su forma de ser si no de pensar... eso a mi parecer es raro , mas que raro sin embargo no cambiaria nada... quien diría que solo por un viaje, unas chicas y un rayo z Blanco todo cambiara y una persona que veia el mundo de un color negro... ahora ... lo viera al mundo de mil colores ja sino fuera por que soy yo la que esta experimentando esta situacion no me lo creeria pero bueno todo puede pasar las casualidades pasan y esta fue la mejor que me pudo pasar...

todo comenso la navidad pasada ...

mis padres me obligaron a ir a una estupidez de negocios "familiares"(si claro -.-*) ellos solo querian a lejarme de la ciudad... bueno en especifico de un chico fantasma de pelo blanco que habia salvado al mundo de un asteroide ... si ese mismo chico que era famoso en todo el mundo y que por pura casualidad era mi mejor amigo Danny Phantom segun ellos era muy mala influencia para mi (se arrepintieron de decir eso) y era mejor alejarme de el

practicamente me secuestraron llevandome lejos de Amity Park para volar a una ciudad "menos escandalosa" y separada de todo eso que me afectaba _ "que segun ellos me afectaba la cabeza mas de lo que lla estaba pero nunca me lo dijeron de frente los muy... mejor me tranquilizo " _ por mi propio bienestar físico eso en el lenguaje de mis padres seria un **no queremos que te enamores de un monstruo como tu amigo samantha **...jeje lo peor fue para ellos que talvez...(a menos de que sean unos imbéciles) nunca se enteraron que ya estaba mas que loca por mi mejor amigo bueno en el buen sentido

eso no importa ya aunque en un pricipio queria ahorcar a mis padres por ese motivo... ahora les agradesco por haberme llevado a ese viaje ... haber llagado a esa extraña ciudad (aun que muy moderna) me hizo aprender muchaas cosas y sobre todo conocer y vivir ... si me dijeras loca en este momento te lo comfirmo si estoy loca ... loca porque aunque soy una gotica reciclo-vegetariana que ama el color negro y morado con pasion y no le gusta el dia ... y le preguntas que si ama la vida aun con todo y sus lados negativos ... te responderia que SI briincando y saltando como una niña chiquita y con una radiante sonrisa ( bueno si soy un poco exagerada en esa parte n.n)

jeje creo que me fui un poco del tema... pero bueno ahora soy feliz Ya que despues de llegar a esa ciudad llamada Nueva Saltadilla o algo por el estilo todo fue al sorprendente... desde un principio me entere de algo impresionante en esa ciudad habia super heroes valla fue la sopresa no solo para mi si no tambien para mis padres "por poco les daba un para cardiaco" mi primera aventura fue al conocer a la lider Blossom una chica de una larga cabellera de color naranja y con un uniforme ROSA esa parte es la unica que no me gusta y ojos del mismo tono _**(en mi opinion preferiria quedar ciega antes de tener ojos de ese color)**_ pero algo loca en su forma de actuar

ella peleaba contra unos chicos nose por que estaba sola (si sin sus 2 amigas que la ayudaban bueno en esos entonces) creo que le devia haber preguntado pero bueno el chiste que esos chicos fueron unos asquerosos a no mas poder ... pero jamas se me olvidara su cara despues de que el lider un chico de cabellera peliroja casi como la de ella,... le levanto la falda jajaja solo de recordarlo me da risa y despues de eso si fueron corriendo dejandola con los ojos como llamas ardiendo ella los hiba seguir pero al parecer se detuvo por que justamente en ese momento un rayo blanco que yo no vi venia en mi direccion ...por que seguia carcajeandome de todo lo que habia visto...se impacto en mi en ese momento que el rayo me golpeo algo raro paso pues yo llevaba una muñequera de ectoplasma "por si acaso" y al juntarse con el rayo z blanco hubo una mezcla extraña y una explosion departe de la muñequera la cual dejo un hoyo enorme a mi alrededor

justamente cuando me paraba blossom la lider de las powerpuffgirls z me miro con cara en estado de shock despues de que el polvo se disperso... al principio no supe que habia pasado hasta que voltee a ver mi reflejo en una de las ventanas de un puesto o tienda . simplemente no podia creer que era lo que habia pasado era imposible ...

la chica frente a mi era de cabello cafe largo hasta la cintura tenia un traje igual al de la lider blossom pero solo que este era violeta y morado, traia un cinturon identico al de ella pero lo que impresiono a las dos fue que mis ojos brillaban de color violeta fluorecente mi boca no podia estar mas abajo del suelo en ese momento blossom me miro y me dijo que me llevaria con el profesor utonio el cual era un cientifico que me diria que era lo que me habia pasado sin embargo no quise simplemente porque no podia irme en ese momento ya que mis padres me estaban buscando y si no me encontraban se aria un pleito enorme ...

ella me miro y me dijo que como me llamaba ... no pude mentir y le dije quien era y tambien mi direccion de donde me hospedaba ella me miro y me dijo que pronto sabria de ella y de el profesor para que me dijeran que era lo que paso y que tambien le pudieran explicar a ella por que mi cabello cambio y mis ojos ...solo pude asentir y decirle que SI ante todo esto ... ella me dijo que apretara mi cinturon y asi lo hise me destranforme y volvi a ver a la gotica que era yo ...

mis botas, mi falda, mi mini blusa y mi cabello negro con mis ojos violetas normales fue lo primero que vi en el vidrio de latienda sonrei y suspire con alivio de ser normal como siempre,...sin embargo blossom me miro con cara sorpresa absoluta y antes de que preguntara le dije que era gotica lo cual tuve que explicarle mejor para que me entendiera

pasaron los dias no me creia lo que habia pasado yo pensaba que era una tonteria pero con solo ver un cierto cinturon que consegui ese dia supe que nunca fue un sueño y que si habia pasado

blossom habia a parecido un dia pidiendo le permiso a mis padres para ver si me dejaban salir ellos no lo pensaron dos veces y medejaron salir ya que como dijee ella era lo contrario a mi sin embargo cuando la vi no la reconoci ( aclaracion no soy estupida)es lo que llevaba ropa diferente y si no fuera por el moño tan grande igual que el de blossom no hubiera pensado que era ella

fui con ella y en el camino me dijo que sus amigas de ellas kaoru/buttercup y miyako/bubless se fueron porque eran vacaciones y tenian cosas que hacer con sus familias (_y por fin mi pregunta fue contestada_) y por lo tanto no me verian y tambien como el hijo del profesor junto con su mascota se fueron por un campamento ellos igual no sabrian nada de mi tambien me dijo su nombre normal Momoko

al llegar me tope con la sorpresa de que era el mundo de las maquinas ... maquinas por a qui ... maquinas por alla eran un monton y tambien experimentos ...mire todo ... pero despues de un rato me percate que habia otra muchacha pero de pelo blanco y ojos del mismo color jamas la habia visto... ella me miro y parecia retarme con la mirada ...estabamos metidas en nuestra pelea de miradas que no nos dimos cuenta cuando el profesor llego el nos miraba como calculando cual seria nustro proximo moviento

despues de un rato se aclaro la garganta y nos pidio muestra de nuestra sangre o algo por el estilo

sin embargo yo jadee cuando en la jeringa aparecia la sangre mia pero con un liquido de color violeta fluorecente (me recordaba al ectoplasma pero este era violeta) todos quedaron en shock y mas el profesor sin embargo siguio con sus analisis mientras nosotras nos quedabamos afuera blossom/momoko fue la primera en hablar

y nos presento a mi y a la otra chica que resulto ser mas timida de lo que esperaba (para mi sorpresa) esta chica llamada Manu me conto por que estaba alli y dijo que a ella tambien le habia caido un rayo z blanco cosa que me dejo perpleja... que habia pasado me preguntaba interiormente

momoko explico que le profesor con otro de sus experimentos que resulto fallido haberio una maquina de rayos z blancos y dos dde ellos salieron volando probacando que nosotras salieramos afectadas en el proseso ...el profesor llego con los resultado diciendo que las dos teniamos en nuestra sangre los rayos z blancos y por lo tanto seriamos tambien unas heroinas cosa que emociono un poco a Manu pero a mi no ... Manu vivia alli se habia mudado apenas y inscrito exaptamente en la escuela de momoko cosa que le facilitaba las cosas pero yo ... no ...no podia quedarme a vivir alli no ...tenia amigos en Amity Park

negue con la cabeza y les explique la situacion el profesor se fue a la computadora y me pidio de favor que me dijera cual era el nombre de la ciudad donde vivia yo lo pense mucho pero supe que no podia mentirles y les dije

busco la ciudad y nos dijo que entonces entendia porque yo era diferente y mi sangre ya no era normal ... el dijo que era Fantasma y que por lo tanto era mas fuerte que ellas ( nota: nose como es que en esa ciudad no sabian nada de Danny Phantom)

el dijo que no me obliagarian a nada y tambien me dijo que podia quedarme donde quisiera despues de mucho pensar y de meditar todos ...el profesor dijo que me mantendrian en secreto que seria como una carta final que solo ocuparian si fuera necesario y que solo ellos sabrian que existencia ... sonrei y dije que si... el dijo que seria un poco complicando dado que existian otras dos heroinas que no estaban en esos momentos pero que eran muy intuitivas pero que no me preocupara pues jamas se enterarian

yo... por otro lado, solo quede pensando seria dificil tambien para mi pues tenia como amigos ... un chico tecnologico llamado tucker, una psicologa llamada Jazz, una casa fantasma llamada Valeri y pues... mi mejor amigo desde niños Danny fenton /Danny Phantom mi enamoramiento secreto pero aun con todo esto no seria imposible pues ya que siendo rica diria que mis padres me llevarian de viaje de ahora en adelante ... _bueno eso si funciono en un principio _ pero tendria mas escusas de alguna o de otra forma

el profesor empezo a hablar sacandome de mis pensamientos el dijo que como yo no sabia muchas cosas seria mejor que momoko me entrenara y no solo a mi si no a manu lo mire y solo pude asentir pues no me quedaba mucha opcion despues de todo momoko era la que tenia mas conocimiento sobre lo que nosotras tendriamos que hacer

y hasi fue como todo empezo... en un principio no me llevaba bien con Manu ni tampoco con momoko pues somos diferentes en demasiados sentidos y siempre terminábamos peleando por cualquier tonteria, bueno si me pusiera a pensar todas las estupideces por las cuales estuvimos peleadas diria que todas fueron ... idiotas pero que se le puede hacer... jeje me pongo a pensar que despues de todo terminamos siendo muy buenas amigas las cuales siempre los viernes y sabados entrenan en las noches , y quien diria que esas idiotas me pudieran alegrar tanto la vida y que las llegara a querer como hermanas creo que nunca lo hubiera creido de no haberlo vivido

a pasado un año desde que todo esto paso, un año en el cual e pasado tantas emociones y sentimientos cambiados, como el del enojo y tristeza , a el de alegria y como de odio y resentimiento a el perdon y el amor raro es decir todo esto y sobre todo por mi,pero es asi como pienso a hora y creo que eso no cambiara por ahora

y si me dices por que escribes todo esto en tu diario pues te lo contesto este es el primer diario que tengo ya que asido un regalo de momoko por mi cumpleaños y lo quise empezar desde ahora talvez es un poco exagerado pues no deveria de poner todo esto en una hoja de papel pero bueno yo queria recordar siempre ese momento por el cual ahora soy mas feliz que nunca.

creo que todo esto no solo lo pongo por que estoy feliz de haberlas conocido sino tambien por que estoy un poco afectada por estas fechas que son las de navidad y en la cual voy a ir a nueva saltadilla de nuevo para entrenar con mis amigas y aparte salir a ver que mas encontramos ... _o que travesuras asemos mejor dicho_

jeje lo ultimo que puse... despues dire por que es que lo pongo , bueno ahora me despido ya que ahorita espero a unos invitados los cuales son mis amigos Tucker y Danny ya que decidimos ver unas pelis en mi mini cine que tengo, amo estos momentos en los que solo estan ellos dos viendo conmigo viendo una pelicula aunque me pongo triste ya que no pasa muy seguido ...

pero bueno ya no sigo con tanto royo y mejor me preparo antes de que lleguen...

se despide de ti diario

Samantha Manson

P.D: jamas volver a poneer Samantha despues de escribir en el diario

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. NORMAL<strong>

una chica de ojos violeta y cabello negro de aproximadamente 17 con una ropa demasido guanga y de color negro, estaba sentada en su cama con una sonrisa y con una pluma morada en su mano derecha y con un cuaderno de color rosa/plateado/morado/y verde en la otra mano

por fin acabe ... supongo que fue mucho lo que puse , pero la verdad no sabia como empezar-se decia la chica murmurando en voz baja

pero supongo que ...no es tan malo escribir desde un principio-se dijo de nuevo la misma chica

creo que sera bueno escribir de ahora en adelante ... aunque tendre que esconder muy bien esto para que nadie se entere que tengo un diario ... porque si alguien se llagara a enterar que tengo uno y lo lee estaria peor que jodida ...nadie se deve de enterar que una chica gotica como yo tiene uno ... nadie se deve de enterar que Samantha Manson tiene un diario-se dijo sam en voz baja mientras guardaba el diario de bajo de su almohada

_creo que me hee tardado mucho en escribir en el diario pero supongo que esta bien... ahora nadamas a preparar todo para nuestra reunion _

_ufff nose que me diran los chicos despues de que les diga que de nuevo me tengo que ir de amity park solo por vacaciones - pensaba sam _

RINGGG RINGGGG

sam : AHHH.. maldito telefono sino fuera por que eres un objeto sin vida ... (desia entre dientes y contestando) bueno ... haa eres tu.. si estaba apunto de... ohhh ya veo pues...bien por ti


	2. Chapter 2

****PARQUE DE **NUEVA SALTADILLA****  
><strong>

SAM!-gritaba una linda chica de ojos blancos y cabello del mismo color con una sonrisa mientras corria hasia otra chica de cabello negro y ojos violeta que estaba recargada (con una pose ruda) en uno de los arboles del parque

sam: hola manu -saludando con su mano- como estas ?

manu: como que como estoy...? heee perdon hola...-luego ase una seña de que se espere un momento- espera un momento como es que llegaste en la noche me dejaste muy intrigada que paso esta vez? -dijo mirandola con cara de que hisiste-

sam: no hise nada si eso es lo que crees... bueno por lo menos no fui yo-dijo susurrando lo ultimo y volteando a ver otra cosas que no fuera la chica que tenia enfrente-

manu: entonces que paso?

sam: pues estaba en mi cas..

SAM!-se hoyo otro grito de una chica de ojos rosados y cabellera larga de color naranja la cual venia corriendo igual que la otra, con mirada preocuda y al llegar con las dos, le da un gran abrazo de oso a Sam y le decia cosas como, aqui estamos las dos te vamos a poyar en todo lo que necesites y bla...bla...bla

sam: momo... ya... no puedo respira...ar (decia con su cara ya de color morado mientras que manu se reventaba de risa Manu)

momoko: perdon (mirada de lo siento mucho)... pero que paso sam me tuviste muy preocupada (la cambio por una mirada de preocupacion mas alla de los limites permitidos)

sam: vamos no fue para tanto y tu deja de reirte

manu: jaja es que ... tu jaja... cara ... era jaja ... morada ( recobrando la compostura) pero como dises que no fue para tanto veniste hasta aca desde anoche y por el tono en el que nos ha bisaste estabas llorando y no vallas a mentirnos que asi fue - dijo mirandola advirtiéndole de no mentiras hoy-

sam: bien si paso algo pero...

manu: AJA lo sabia aquien mataste ... no me digas fue por que te devia algo lo sabia tu eres una psicopata en serie... AHHH y nosotras somos tu amigas... no puede ser nos vas a meter en tus problemas y nos llevaran a momoko y a mi por complices del crimen cometido NO! SOY MUY JOVEN PARA IR A LA CARCEL POR UN CRIMEN QUE NO COMETI NO!..-gritaba manu llorando comicamente y tambien corriendo de qui alla probacando que todas las personas que pasaban seles quedaran viendo-

momo/sam: CALLATE MANU QUE NO VEZ QUE TODAS LAS PERSONAS SE NOS QUEDAN VIENDO

manu:NO YO NO QUIERO IR NO! MAMA SACAME DE AQUI JURO QUE JAMAS VUELVO A DESOBEDECERTE PERO POR FAVOR SACAME DE AQUI- gritaba manu aun en su sueño de estar en la carcel

sam: MANU no hise nada por favor deja de hacer eso -decia mirando a manu y agarrandola de los hombros para ver si reaccionaba- esto no funciona momo ahora que?

momoko: pues estoy no estoy segura pero creo que sera mejor si... Sam por que golpeaste a manu con ese palo

sam: o era eso o que siguiera con su escandalo aparte nose que le pasa yo les hiba a contar lo que me habia pasado pero ella creo un lio... y sera mejor que nos vallamos de aqui..

momoko: porque?

sam: porque ahi biene un policia y no parece muy feliz

momko: muy bien a correr -dijo agarrando a manu de sus brazos mientras sam la agarraba de las piernas y se hechaban a correr con manu-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**en un lugar lejos del parque **

momoko: sam eres una salvaje

sam: porque?- cara de inocente

momoko: -.-* porque apenas llegamos a este lugar y aventaste a manu en la banca

sam: y eso que a mi ya me dolian los brazos y ella tuvo la culpa de que esto sucediera-dijo cruzando los brazos en su pecho-

momoko: pero es tu amiga

sam: momoko mira no quiero discutir ahora estoy muy cansada y tambien no estoy de humor vale .. ya fue suficiente con lo que paso en Amity Park como para otro pelito

momoko: pero que paso

sam: uff-cara triste- creo que ya no soy la amiga de danny

momoko: que fue lo que paso... por que dices eso?

sam: pues porque...

* * *

><p><em>recuerdo de sam<em>

_RINGG RINGG _

_sam: AHH... maldito telefono sino fuera por que eres un objeto sin vida... (desia entre dientes y contestando) _

_bueno.._

_sam ... hola es danny _

_ahh eres tu _

_si este sam lo de la reunion ..._

_si estaba apunto de.._

_si hablaba para cancelar _

_ohhh ya veo pues,..._

_esque sam .. bueno invite a paulina a salir y pues ya sabes que ella tambien tiene mucho que queria que la invitara y yo creo que ya era hora de pedirle que sea mi novia _

_bien por ti... dijo sam cortante- espero que acepte _

_bueno pero queria saber si estamos biien_

_pues no hay que hablarlo pues ... claro que estamos bien ... si como no estarlo si bueno es mejor dejar plantada a tu mejor amiga que no vez ya desde mucho al igual que a su otro mejor amigo tecnologico solo por ir a pedirle a una zorra que sea tu novia si yo creo que eso seria si estamos muy bien danny - dijo sam con sarcasmo goteando en cada una de sus palabras _

_sam no le digas asi a paulina... ella no es ninguna zorra -dijo danny con enojo evidente en su voz y tambien elevandola _

_pues desde tu punto de vista no ... pero desde el mio es eso y mas - dijo sam elavando tambien la voz_

_sam no seas idiota ... y deja de llamarla asi_

_no me digas idiota danny por que si decimos de idiotas brutos mensos y despistados tu ganaste la medalla de oro - dijo sam con enojo puro _

_sam por favor no quiero pelear - dijo danny que alparecer tambien se estaba enojando (aun mas)_

_sabes danny no todo lo que brilla es oro... y paulina no es la exepcion - dijo sam con enojo_

_a entonces tu crees que eres mejor que ella..-dijo danny ya vastante enojado - o por que lo dices sam _

_lo digo por que eres un imbecil y tambien un idiota y vete a la goma desde ahora en adelante no vuelvas a hablarme ni dirigirme la mirada por que te demando DANIEL FENTON -grito sam _

_pues ni quien quiera hablarle a una histérica como tu Samantha Manson -grito danny desde la otra linea_

_pues muy bien desde ahora no somos amigos -dijo sam para luego colgar con coraje _

_sam: es un imbecil, un hijo de la *****, no quiero saber nada de el en todo lo que resta de mi vida _

_MAMA PAPA - grito sam _

_pamela mama de sam : si querida que pasa _

_quiero ir me de aqui hoy, podemos cambiar los voletos para nueva saltadilla _

_jerremy papa de sam: claro querida... los cambiare para el vuelo de hoy en la noche ... y nos podremos ir hoy _

_si quiero eso grasias papas -dijo sam abrazandolos cosa que les extraño a los padres de sam pero aun asi sonrieron por que ambos pensaron que su hija ya estaba cambiando y por fin seria una chica digna de ser una Manson _

_bueno pues empaca ya por que nos iremos en un rato- dijo jeremy_

_claro _

_muy bien pues nosotros nos vamos a empacar nuestras cosas y nos veremos haya abajo en un rato- dijo pamela y con eso ella se fue junto con jeremy dejando a sam sola _

_la cual apenas se fueron se largo a llorar y se decia lo tonta que habia sido al darse falsas esperansas con Danny de nuevo_

* * *

><p><em>fin del recuerdo<em>

sam: y despues de eso le hable a manu y le dije que llegaria hoy en la madrugada y que la esperaba en el parque donde siempre nos encontramos y que te hablara a ti para que tambien vinieras

momoko: bueno eso explica por que me dijo manu que estabas llorando

sam: si pero cuando hable con ella ya me habia calmado

manu: bueno yo tengo un sexto sentido para descubrir cuando alguien llora

sam: hey no estanas inconsciente

manu: pues como tu dices estaba ... eso ya paso y eres una salvaje por golpearme con un palo

sam: pues si yo soy una salvaje por lo menos estoy orgullosa de ser eso ... no se que haria si fuera una salvaje histerica como tu

manu: hey no soy ninguna histerica

sam: pues yo pienso que si

manu: eres una...

momoko: ya basta ... manu ya dejala y tu sam igual quieres no eres tu la que no quiere pleitos

sam: si pero ... sera mejor hacer algo antes de que la mate

manu: hoye sigo aqui

momoko: miren basta sera mejor que hagamos algo las 3 antes de que se maten o yo las mate a las dos vale

manu/ sam : claro- con caras de miedo "_no quiero que me pase lo de la ultima vez" pensaron las dos _

momoko: bien ... entonces porque no vamos a .. la combencion de otakus

manu/sam: heee ?

momoko: es que hay una combencion y quisiera ir ...pero quieren a compañarme por favor siiii - dijo con car de perrito a medio morir

sam: ahhh momoko no hagas esa cara no me gusta ...

manu: si momoko no la hagas

sam/manu: ESTA BIEN PERO DEJA DE HACER ESA CARA QUE ME ENOJA/ENFERMA

momoko: dando saltos - si... si...SI ... vamos - agarrandolas de los brazos

manu y sam se miraron y solo con ver sus miradas concordaban en algo "no debí de haber dicho si "

* * *

><p><em>bueno esta es la continuación y bueno aclaraciones ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y el titulo es de una cancion que me gusta es mucho pero que tan poco es mia vale eso es todo se despide otakucomedulces20<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_oliss bueno aqui esta la continuacion del capitulo les mando saludos y felices fiestas (adelantado n.n)_

* * *

><p>sam recuerdame salir corriendo cuando momoko nos diga que la acompañemos a una combencion de otakus- dijo una chica de ojos blanquiscos que estaba vestida de conejita playboy (todo el conjunto era de color gris)<p>

y tu recuerdame traer un tubo para golpear a momoko-dijo una chica de ojos violeta vestida de un tal sombra (osea vestida con un un short negro con una blusa negra de manga corta y con una capa larga) estaba cruzada de brazos y con cara de matar al primero que se le pusiera en el camino

sam: como mierda fue que nos dejamos engañar manu

manu: yo que voy a saber...lo unico que recuerdo fue que primero llegamos aqui y despues fue cuando momoko dijo...

* * *

><p><em>unas horas antes <em>

_sam: bien ya llegamos y ahora que _

_manu: si ... hoye momoko por que todos estan vestidos de forma rara _

_sam: hoye es verdad que es esto momoko _

_momoko: nada solo son unas personas que les gusta vestirse de los personajes que mas les gustan _

_manu/sam: heeee?_

_momoko: veran estas combenciones son hasi y son geniales... es como festejar halloween solo que esta vez si te puedes disfrazar -dijo saltados como niña chiquita_

_manu con una gota estilo anime: y eso que _

_sam: -.-* si momoko que quieres decir con eso _

_momoko:pues quiero decir que ... oigan ese muchacho va vestido de Danny Phantom - señalando asia un lugar en especifico_

_sam/manu: que?- volteando _

_sam: hey pero ese muchacho no va vestido asi y aparte no se supone que aqui no saben quien es el - volteando ha ver a momoko_

_momoko: si jjejeje se supone eso ... - cara malvada _

_PUMM PUMM _

_(dos muchachas caían inconscientes hacia el suelo Causa: una chica de cabellera naranja les golpeo dejándolas noqueadas y llevándoselas hasia un armario que estaba ahi cerca)_

_fin del recuerdo_

* * *

><p>sam: si es verdad y la muy cobarde despues de vestirnos nos dejo alli huyendo ... con todo y nuestras ropas -aura asecina-<p>

manu: bueno viendolo por el lado amable tengo un poco mas de livertad que con la falda que traia ... pero viendolo por el lado malo NO PUEDO LLEGAR A MI CASA VESTIDA ASI... QUE VAN A DECIR DE MI LAS PERSONAS Y sobre todo mis padres -susurrando- O POR DIOS MIS PADRES TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A MOMOKO NO PUEDO LLEGAR A MI CASA ASI -dijo sarandeando a sam para luego agarrarle la mano y salir corriendo en busca de momoko

sam: hey no me jalesss - golpeandose con un puesto de revistas en la cara- ¡MANU!- gritando y sobandose la cara con la mano que tiene libre - IMBECIL...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**con momoko**

que genial ya esta la revista de Galactiman la nueva temporada... no puedo esperar estan emocionante no puedo contener la emocion que pasara con la mujer que tenia secuestrada el robot ese ... Galactiman llegara a tiempo hay no puedo esperar a saber - decia una chica de cabellera larga de color naranja vestida de la mujer maravilla y con un antifaz (si con todo y el lazo) daba brincos de alegría con una sonrisa boba

si yo creo que sera genial- dijo otra persona en el oido de momoko lo cual hiso que sobresaltara y volteara haber

momoko: eee pero que rayos?... o.o -_o por dios es... Brick un rowdyruff boy-_

brick: que yo creo que si sera genial y con una belleza como tu por aqui creo que mas -sonrisa sancarrona sexy-

momoko-sonrojada-: heee -_esta coqueteando con migo_- yo... grasias... supongo ...-dudando-

brick: y bien dime como te llamas preciosa...- dijo asercandose mas a momoko asiendo que se haga para atras y acorralandola contra una pared

momoko: yo.. me llamo...-_le digo o no?- _yo... -

del otro lado donde estaban ellos

MOMOKO AKATSUTMI - se hoyeron dos gritos

momoko: heee?

sam: estas muerta mujer ... como te atreves a dejarnos inconsientes, vestirnos y luego dejarnos abandonadas en un armario- con un aura maligna

manu: y sobre todo llevarte con tigo nuestra ropa -rugio manu igual de enojada que la otra

momoko: yo ... puedo explicarles-asiendose para atras si es que se podia - jeje no es como se lo imaginan..

sam/manu: a no?... entonces como es?... -dijeron entre dientes

brick: hey que esta pasando aqui -dijo con un gran signo de interrogacion-

momoko: es que las invite a venir pero creo ... que no fue la mejor decision

sam: la mejor decision hubiera sido nunca meterte con mi ropa -gruño- ahora si te mueres momoko

manu: yo te a pollo sam

momoko-palida: vamos chicas no fue para tanto - asiendo se para atras chocando con brick

sam/manu: no fue para tanto ... NO FUE PARA TANTO... CON UNA MIERDA SI FUE PARA TANTO-estallaron

brick- mirandolas sobre todo a momoko que lla estaba empesando a temblar: hey estoy de acuerdo con ella no fue para tanto

sam y manu mirando a brick con cara what?: como mierda puedes estar de cuerdo con ella -gritaron las dos señalando a momoko que estaba escondida en brick

brick: pues... yo le he hecho cosas peores a mis hermanos

-.-* sam: creo que dejemos esto por ahora -mirando a momoko- ...en primera quien eres tu?-mirando a brick con cara de ni siquiera se quien eres

brick : pues me llamo brick rowdy y ustedes son?

manu: yo me llamo manu nairu y ellas dos se llaman - señalando a la oji violeta- samantha manson

sam: y si me dices samantha te mueres -aura asesina- solo dime sam- dijo mas tranquila

brick: entendido

manu: bueno sigamos y la que esta atras de ti se llama Momoko akatsutmi la loca come dulces del grupo

momoko: mira quien lo dice ... -rodando los ojos

sam: bueno creo que te agustado mucho brick no jeje...

momoko: hee?

manu:-sorisa picara- pues no sales de su espalda momoko su pongo que esta comoda no?

momoko: con cara roja - lo siento .. brick yo...

sam/manu: JAJAJAJAJA tiene cara de Jitomate

momoko: hey par de babosas callense- las hiba a matar cuando brick la jalo de la cintura asiendo que se pusiera mas roja y las otras se rieran mas

brick: tal vez tiene la cara de jitomate -risas de parte de sam/manu

momoko: hee?

brick: pero es un jitomete muy tierno y hermoso - momoko se puso a un mas roja

sam y manu se vieron y no lo soportaron mas se carcajearon asiendo que todos las miraran de forma rara

sam: creo que verte de este modo es mejor jaja ... que matarte jajaja

manu: jaja- de -jjajaja -acu -jaja -er- jaja- do-

BRICK .. hermano ayudame es que... que esta pasando aqui- dijo un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro de buen cuerpo

brick: pero que.. hey no esta pasando nada ... pero que estas haciendo aqui en la combencion butch

butch: yo estaba.. espera como que no esta pasando nada aqui en primer lugar tienes una chica agarrada de la cintura y esta roja, en segundo hay unas chicas detras de ti que no paran de reir y en tercera la chica que tienes agarrando parece que quiere escapar y tambien tiene un tubo en la mano

brick: heee yo... y momoko?- viendo a todos lados

butch: quien?- con un signo de interrogacion

¡Auxilio! una loca come dulces nos esta atacando - se hoyo un grito detras de estos parecia ser de manu

brick: oh oh ... butch: hermano que esta pasando aqui?... brick: es que..

PUM PUM (unas mesas en el suelo, al igual que puestos de revistas y muchos mostrarios )

CRASH CRASH ( unas revistas partidas a la mitad grasias a el palo de momoko que parecia cuchilla mas bien)

PLASH PLASH ( y unas cuantas personas que fueron afectadas ya que momoko no le atino bien y le pegaba a TODO)

BASTA IDIOTA FUE SUFICIENTE... -¡PUM!-

AHHHH ... ESO DUELE ...sueltame idiota

no te voy a soltar hasta que te tranquilises con un demonio ...para de pelear ya

los dos tanto brick como butch se miraron "_ni siquiera nosotros hemos hecho tanto desastre" pensamientos de los dos _

brick: sam suelta a momoko ...

sam: ¡NO! que no estas viendo todo lo que causa esta loca

brick: si pero esta vez yo la detendre

butch: las conoces ?-susurro-

brick: las acabo de conocer -susurro-

butch: y por que las ayudas -susurro-

brick: que damos en que hibamos a cambiar no?-susurro-

butch si pero no crei que seria de esta forma -susurro- aunque la que esta en sima de la chica de pelo naranja no esta para nada mal

brick: rodando los ojos - solo sigue el juego -susurro-

butch: bien siempre y cuando me la presentes - susurro-

brick: de acuerdo -susurro- hey sam sueltala dejala ya ... te he dicho que yo la sostendre

sam: bien pero si se escapa de ti yo no la dejare viva - dijo mientras paraba a momoko y se la daba a brick a estas alturas momoko estaba amarrada de pies a cabeza con su lazo de mujer maravilla

momoko: HEY NO SOY ANIMAL COMO PARA QUE ME HABIENTES

sam: pues... dejame pensarlo ...yo creo que si lo eres

brick: sosteniendo a momoko - oigan y donde esta manu

sam: pregúntaselo a ella -dijo señalando a momoko

momoko: no fue mi culpa que se callera inconsiente... sobre un chico

sam: y tu desias que yo era una bruta -susurro cosa que si hoyeron todos- ¡tu!- señalando a momoko- agarraste y le pegaste con el palo mientras esta hiba corriendo y probocaste que se callera en sima de un chico y no te detuviste -dijo con enojo

momoko: bueno y porque no lo hisiste tu si es que eres tan buena amiga

sam: pues lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por que- decia tranquila- UNA LOCA VESTIDA DE MUJER MARAVILLA ME VENIA PERSIGUIENDO CON EL MISMO PALO CON EL QUE DEJO INCONSCIENTE A MANU- grito eufórica alzando los brazos

hey que esta pasando aqui...-dijo un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio de buen cuerpo con cara de angel y llevaba cargando estilo novia a una chica de pelo blanco inconsiente y vestida de conejita playboy

sam: ¡MANU!

butch/brick: Boomer?

sam: ya ves momoko si eres una salvaje ...-dijo mirando a momoko con cara de enojo - y se conocen -mirando a los chicos

brick: a si ellos son mis hermanos ... el de ojos verdes se llama butch rowdy y el de ojos azules se llama boomer rowdy - presentando alos chicos- y ellas son momoko Akatsutmi -señalando a la chica de pelo naranja y en estado de shock- ella es Manu Nairu - señalando ala chica inconsiente en los brazos de boomer- y ella es Samtha Manson ... pero no le gusta que le digan Samantha a si que diganle solo Sam- dijo señalando a la chica de ojos violeta que tenia una sonrisa por lo que habia dicho Brick

sam: jeje grasias por presentarnos ... y es un placer conocerlos -dijo sonriendoles a los chicos

butch: pues el placer es todo mio -acercandose a sam- muñequita de porcela - susurro y besandole la mano como un caballero

boomer: tambien el placer es mio aunque creo que esto es demasiado raro

sam: sonrojada - si demasiado para mi propio bienestar ... - mirando a butch el cual tenia una sonrisa sexy y coqueta - bueno...-recordando y mirando asia manu- creo que sera mejor llevarla a una enfermería -señalando a manu

boomer: pues que esperamos vamos -dijo mientras cargaba a manu y caminaba para la salida del lugar muy animado

sam: si vamos -dijo para empezar a caminar pero el pelinegro la detiene agarrandole la mano- hey que haces

butch: pues que mas acompañandote ... o que pensabas que te hiba a dejar sola por alli y con esa ropa ...no claro que no algun pervertido podria salir y violarte sera mejor que te acompañe

sam: mirada sospechosa - aja si claro ... pues bien pero con una condicion

butch: y cual es hermosa

sam: que en primera no me digaas asi vale... y en segunda espero que me alcanses -dijo sam hechandose a correr dejando a un butch con cara de que mierda

butch: jeje esta me la pagas -y salio corriendo tras ella con una sonrisa en la boca

momoko que no habia dicho nada...y habia mirado TODO solo queda cada vez mas en estado de shock pues ella no esperaba que esto pasara "_no sera que traman algo_" pensaba momoko _" soy una idiota por no decirles a mis amigas sobre ellos ... por no advertirles sobre estos revoltosos y levanta faldas" _

brick: y bueno momoko vamos o prefieres quedarte aqui ... con migo -susurrandole al oido ( aun la estaba agarrando y no era muy complicado haser esto ultimo)

momoko: yo... mejor vamos si... quiero saber en que tan mal estado deje a mi amiga -dijo mirandolo con ojos de perrito a medio morir

brick: pues bien vamos pero quisiera que despues aceptaras salir con migo si-dijo acercándose demasiado a momoko

momoko: pues vale... pero hay que ir ya por favor -dijo mientras se sonrojaba

brick: te ves tan bonita cuando te sonrojas momoko-san

momoko: grasiaaas... brick ...-"_pero que dirias si supieras que yo soy tu mayor enemiga una powerpuff girl z ... yo creo que ya no dirias eso... solo me queda fingir para que no sepas quien soy ... aunque me duele el simple hecho de que si te enteraras de quien soy ya no me dijeras eso ... me doleria ... por que siempre me has gustado... y por que estoy enamorada de ti brick pero esto es imposible ya que tu eres un rowdy boy , un chico malo... un criminal"- _ y con esto momoko solo le sonrio a brick ( son risa fingida claro) y con eso se fueron los dos siguiendo a los demas hasta la enfermeria


End file.
